


Six Souls a-Bonding

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pornmas, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard finally sleep together, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Souls a-Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciel_vert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_vert/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Six Souls a-Bonding [traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939883) by [jessevaldfond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond)



> Written for ciel_vert for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to littlemousling for a fantastic beta despite your feelings about the genre, and to mrsronweasley for early brainstorming and cheerleading. ♥

The first thing Frank noticed when he woke up was the delicious ache in his muscles, the way his inner thighs twinged when he shifted his legs a little, the slight strain in his back as he twisted his hips a bit. He smiled up at the ceiling and stretched his arms over his head, relishing the way he could still feel last night's activities throughout his body.

The second thing Frank noticed when he dropped his arms back onto his stomach was that his skin was blue.

He hit Gerard in the stomach with the back of his hand, too freaked out to feel bad for the way Gerard snorted awake with an exhalation of pain. "Oh my fucking god, what the fuck!"

Gerard flailed a bit, his hands rubbing over his face before he turned to look. Frank waited for him to scream, or to jump out of bed, or possibly even faint.

What he didn't expect was for Gerard's face to fall. "Oh, fuck."

"What?" Frank asked stupidly, but Gerard was already staring up at the ceiling.

"You told me this never happens to half-bloods!" Gerard said, voice full of exasperation.

"Who are you talking to?" Frank was beginning to suspect he was still dreaming, but when he attempted to pinch himself awake his skin turned bright purple and he quickly took his hand away. The tattoos were all discolored as well, his ink unfamiliar and disorienting on his body, and he shut his eyes against the sight.

"Oh, so just because it didn't happen for Mikey, I was supposed to be safe? Maybe he just hasn't found the right person yet!" Gerard fell silent for a moment, and then his expression changed from anger to chagrin and he held his hands out at the ceiling. "All right, yes, that wasn't fair of me. I love Alicia too, you know."

"Are we both having some sort of mental break?" Frank asked, but Gerard continued ignoring him. Frank had thought the band was past the whole hallucinations thing post-Paramour, but maybe not.

"This just isn't fair!" Gerard protested. He looked sad and almost scared, and Frank was about to start yelling at him for stealing his thunder when Gerard sighed, long and loud. "Yeah, okay, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what? I better have been the 'him' in that statement," Frank said, more relieved than he was willing to admit when Gerard finally turned away from the apparently fascinating hotel ceiling and looked at him. "What's going on?"

Gerard seemed to be having a hard time meeting Frank's eyes, but he picked up one of Frank's hands, dragging the tips of his fingers over the blue skin. "So apparently I'm a full-fledged fairy."

Of all the explanations Frank had expected—involving drugs or, well, _drugs_ —this wasn't it. "You—what?"

"We thought that this power had been lost since it's a recessive gene or something, but I guess not, because, well." He tapped his finger on Frank's hand. "You're blue."

"Who were you just talking to?" Frank decided that the more information he could get before flipping the fuck out, the happier he'd be.

Gerard's face brightened just a little. "Oh, that was my grandma."

"You can talk with the dead?"

Gerard nodded. "Only about this stuff, and only if we really need her help. I can't just ask her for fashion advice or something. Unless it was for a fairy ceremony or something," Gerard added.

"Okay," Frank said slowly. "So you're a fairy. Great. Why am I _blue._ "

Gerard flushed and looked down at Frank's hand. "Because of last night."

Frank's brain whirled as he tried to put this all together. "Wait a minute. You knew that I'd turn blue if we fucked and you let it happen anyway? And we used condoms! What the fuck, Gerard." He pushed back the covers as he started to get out of the bed.

Gerard's hand on his wrist stopped him. "I swear I didn't, Frank! It's never happened before, and I didn't even know it _could_ happen to someone I slept with! It didn't for Mikey and Alicia. And it's not really like an STD, I can't just double-bag it or something."

Frank ripped his wrist out of Gerard's grasp, holding his arms out. "Then what the fuck's going on with me?"

Gerard wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's just marking you as, well. Mine."

"By making me blue? That shit's fucked up," Frank said.

When Gerard finally lifted his face up at Frank, he looked miserable. "It's just because the fairy magic wants you to know that I love you," he said, words rushing together at the end. "And so, if we have sex again, your skin will go back to normal, but we'll be—bonded. Permanently."

"You love me?" Frank said, trying to catch up.

"But if you don't want to, we can try to figure something out, or we can start a campaign about respecting blue-skinned people or something. Maybe I can write a song! I'll fix this, Frank," Gerard said, sounding determined and like he was about to cry.

"Why don't we just have sex again?" Frank asked. He felt like he was missing something.

Gerard stared at him. "Because then we'll be bonded forever, Frank. I can't make you do that just because of how I feel."

"Well, it's got to be better than being blue for the rest of my life," Frank said reasonably. When Gerard looked like he wanted to die, Frank rolled his eyes and put his arms around Gerard. "You really are the dumbest man alive, I hope you know that."

"Okay?" Gerard said, looking even more confused.

"Anything else I should know about first? Are you a fairy prince? Will you be stealing me away to the fairy kingdom once we're bonded? Can I no longer touch any other human or something after we're bonded?"

Gerard shook his head. "No, but I'm the only person you can have sex with and still feel any pleasure."

"Are you in the same boat?" When Gerard nodded, Frank grinned. "Then I can deal with that." And he leaned in and kissed Gerard, pressing in until Gerard finally started to respond. He sighed when Gerard pulled him in closer, his heart thumping loudly in his ears at the idea that Gerard would be _his,_ that there was no way this could possibly just be an ill-advised hook-up with a bandmate.

Breaking away from Gerard's mouth, he kissed over his skin to his ear. "This fairy magic's pretty intense, all possessive and shit," he said, sucking on Gerard's ear.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of fucked up," Gerard said, voice breathy and high, his hands dragging over Frank's back.

"I kind of like it," Frank said, the words barely leaving his mouth before Gerard flipped him over onto his back, hips thrusting down against Frank's. His hands were around Frank's wrists, pinning him down to the bed while Gerard kissed over his neck and chest down to his nipples and then back up to his mouth.

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips, dragging his cock against Gerard's belly, the friction almost enough but not quite. Whimpering, he pulled away from Gerard's mouth.

"Come on, Gee, just fuck me, _please_." He was suddenly completely desperate for it, and when he looked up at Gerard's face, pupils blown and skin flushed, he could tell that Gerard was just as strung out.

The moments of waiting for Gerard to get the lube and condoms felt like eternity, his body aching for the weight of Gerard's on top of him again, and when Gerard finally lifted his legs up over his arms and started to press in, Frank made a low sound in the back of his throat.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Gerard said, bottoming out and staying there for a moment, face pressed up against Frank's neck.

Frank half-smiled. "Gerard, I'm blue."

"I don't give a fuck." And Gerard pulled out just a little and then thrust back inside, and any desire Frank had to argue the point disappeared. All of his focus centered on the feel of Gerard's body over and in him, the way all of his nerve endings seemed to respond instantly to Gerard's touch.

He let himself float, let Gerard's constant stream of endearments and exclamations wash over him as he rode the sensations higher and higher, his entire body electrified by Gerard's presence. Reaching down to get one hand around his cock, he started stroking himself fast while he sucked bruises into Gerard's neck and shoulders, muffling his cries in his skin.

The friction of his own hand was too much combined with the intensity of being fucked, and he came hard, his thighs squeezing on Gerard's hips as he shot all over his stomach and chest. When Gerard began gasping into his ear, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, oh fuck," Frank nodded and clutched him close to his body, Gerard's cock pulsing inside him when he came.

Panting, Frank still had his eyes squeezed shut, overwhelmed by sensation but also a little hesitant to glance down and check the results. He kissed Gerard's neck three times before he cracked open an eye, looking down to see that his tattoos no longer had an interesting background color.

"Gerard, it worked!"

Gerard thrust inside Frank once more before pulling out gently. "I know, I told you." He flopped over onto his back, tying up the condom and throwing it into the corner, and Frank followed him over.

"I'm not going to say I didn't believe you, but uh. You did just turn me blue," Frank said, arranging himself so that he was tucked under Gerard's arm, his head on one of the overstuffed hotel pillows.

Gerard was watching him quietly. "I'm not lying about the other stuff, either."

Frank reached out and stroked Gerard's face with his hand. "And I'm okay with all of it. More than okay, actually. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome to last night, to be totally honest," he added, figuring if there had ever been a time when he could hide things from Gerard, it was long since past.

Gerard smiled, turning his head a bit so that he could kiss Frank's palm, and something welled up inside of Frank, something so ridiculous and joyful that he couldn't do anything but beam back at him.

"I can't believe your cock turned me blue," Frank said, turning his head and snorting into his pillow. He lifted his head again, realizing something. "And if you hadn't fucked me again, you would have _literally_ given me permanent blue balls, you fucking asshole."

Gerard stared at him for a moment before they both started laughing. It overtook them in waves; just when Frank thought they might calm down one of them would gasp out, "Blue balls!" or "From my _cock!_ " and they'd both start up again.

Once they had finally calmed down, Frank kissed Gerard's chest. "Seriously, you're not a fairy prince though, right?"

Gerard looked at him, a hand pushing his hair back. "Not that I know of?"

Frank wasn't entirely reassured by this, but he figured he'd take things as they come.


End file.
